Living in La Push
by TawnyOwl117
Summary: My heart was beating insanely in my chest as I saw a pack of wolves the size of bears slowly circling my parents.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I stepped out of the car grinning at my parents as we gazed at my new home. It was a two-bedroom house on the outskirts of La Push, Washington, and it was perfect. Moving to the back of the car I started to unpack, handing boxes to my father as my mother took my house keys and opened it up to sort out the furniture. They were soon finished – having taking a fraction of the time that it would have taken me. I watched as they looked around the outside of the house their golden eyes memorizing everything.

"So does it meet your approval?" I asked my parents.

"Hmm..." My father murmured. "I still don't like the idea of you living away from us." I laughed at my parents' over- protectiveness. Although, my parents had every reason to be protective of me as they were vampires and they knew more than anyone what type of dangers the world held.

"I'll be fine." I said as I hugged my father.

Suddenly I was ripped from his embrace as I was sent sprawling to the ground. My heart was beating insanely in my chest as I saw a pack of wolves the size of bears slowly circling my parents. I could barely see my parents as a wolf was placed in front of me but I could hear the snarls that were ripping out of their chests as they matched the growls coming from the wolves.

A blur of fur rushed past me as it collided with my father, a scream slipped from my throat as I caught sight of the twitching arm on the ground.

A/N- This is just an idea that has been floating around in my head... I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

Chapter 1

Adrenaline pumped through my body and with a burst of energy I flung myself in my father's direction crying out, "No" as I tried to shield him from the wolves that surrounded us. I could see my mother was pinned down by another wolf here throat clamped under one their jaws. I didn't understand this; my parents are so strong why couldn't they protect themselves. The wolves drew closer to my father and I and it took all I had not to back down from them. From the corner of my eye I saw as one of the wolves disappeared into the woods that surrounded my new property but before I could think any more on it my attention was once again drawn to the remaining pack.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" A voice called coming from the line of trees that the wolf had just disappeared through. My voice seemed to be caught in my throat and all I could do was stare at the man in front of me. He was easily six foot five with russet coloured skin. "Cold ones are not welcome here." This seemed to bring forth another round of growls almost as if they were in agreement. I couldn't understand how this man could just stand there so calmly surrounded by so many wolves.

"Please just leave us alone," My voice was barely a whisper but it seemed to carry across the field in front of my new house. I looked up my eyes filled with unshed tears, I couldn't do this again. I couldn't lose my parents, not for a second time. My eyes locked onto those of the silver haired wolf you was pinning my mother down. As I tore my eyes away I could hear a whimper and I watched as the man sighed before bringing his attention back to me.

"We do not usually let cold ones live once they have come onto our territory but today we will make an exception…" I let out a sigh of relief at his words before he continued, "if you swear an oath to remain at La Push and never leave this land."

_A/N- I am really sorry for the long wait hopefully I will become more regular from now on. I would also like to apologise for how short this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Everything seemed to freeze the only sound I could hear was the repeated whisper, _'never leave this land'. _All my dreams seemed to lie down before, mocking me as I thought on everything that I would lose. From the corner of my eye I could see the house that once stood for freedom and a beginning of a new adventure. Now it had transformed into my prison. I hung my head in defeat knowing that there was no real choice, I loved my parents too much not to do this for them. With a sigh of defeat I looked to the man who had given me the ultimatum, "Ok, I will as long as you swear that no harm will come to my parents."

I ignored the protests from my parents as I concentrated on the man before me. "Agreed, say your farewells quickly, they will be escorted off our land as soon as possible."

I didn't know how I was going to do this. How was I supposed to say goodbye to my parents knowing that I would probably never see them again. Before I could blink they were on either side of me. Words seemed to escape me as I looked at my parents, there was a thin line around my father's left shoulder the only sign from where his arm had been ripped out.

I don't think that I had ever truly understood the tale of Beauty and the Beast but as I stood staring at the edge of trees that I had just glimpsed my parents leave through I knew that like Belle my life would never be the same.

A throat was cleared behind and I turned to look at my new jailors. "We would like to invite you to a barbeque tomorrow night at the beach."

"NO!" How dare they, the cheek, they've ripped me from my parents the only family that I've ever known and now they want to play nice with me? That wasn't going to happen. "I agreed to stay so that's what I'll do but don't think that I'll willingly spend time with you." A lone tear trickled down my face as I once again faced the reality of my situation.

A/N- I am so sorry for the really long wait, my life has been just one thing after another. I am currently struggling to get the motivation to write my stories at the moment. The ideas are there (well just about) but they don't seem to want to leave my head.


End file.
